Vilaur
Vilaur has recently joined the Brightmoon Faire and does a hypnotist act with his lovely assistant Dessana. Appearance Vilaur was rather handsome in life... Not so much in undeath. While due to his extensive medical knowledge, he has prevented much decay to his body, he has still decayed. At 6'3" and 130 lbs, he is rather spindly and thin. His skin, while free of decay, is a waxy white color and a little "squishy". The largest amount of decay has taken place in his mouth, permanently twisted into a frown, and causing him to have a disturbing gutterspeak accent. His nose has been pressed into his face, flattened and widened, like that of a wax statue left face down for too long. His black hair is kept middling length and fairly clean. While most other undead stink of carrion and decay, Vilaur reeks of harsh chemicals and preservatives. Personality Vilaur... to put it nicely, is far from mentally or emotionally stable... To put it not so nicely, he's as mad as a hatter. He is a very intelligent person, a doctor in life, a hypnotist now, he is very knowledgeable. Due to trauma caused by undeath and the events surrounding it, Vilaur has gone quite insane, while most times, he is able to keep this madness in check, other times... eh. His madness is very similar to multiple personality disorder, but he is one man, in one body, with one personality. Although, at varying times, certain aspects of his personality become amplified and more dominant than others. Background Vilaur was born in Brill by the name Marcus Pasternak forty-one years ago. His father was a doctor, and like his father, when he was old enough, Marcus began to study medicine. At the age of twenty-two, he married Emily Scheinberg and moved to northern Lordaeron, and over the next few years, they had two daughters together, Elizabeth and Victoria. Then the Plague began. Marcus tried to treat the victims, but all died, including his younger daughter, Victoria, and was forced to burn the bodies with the other villagers, or kill the undead that resulted. Realizing he could not hope to cure, or even prevent the plague, Marcus took his family and fled south. Yet the plague, and the Scourge were right behind them, and Marcus and his family were eventually killed by the Scourge when the village they had fled to was over run by the undead. Marcus and his family returned as undead under the service of Ner'zhul and became part of the Scourge army. When Sylvanas freed the Forsaken from the Scourge, only Vilaur was freed, and was forced to kill his own wife and daughter. After being freed, he has dedicated himself to the study of the Light, the Shadow, and the humanoid mind and psyche. He began to perform sick mental and psychological tests on the various races of Azeroth and Draenor in order to further his knowledge of how the humanoid mind works. He has now turned his knowledge of the humanoid mind and psyche and combined it with shadow magic to further accel his mind invading powers. He has turned these powers into a hypnotist act for the Brightmoon Faire for various reasons. If asked about his past, he will claim to not remember anything before being freed by Sylvanas. Quotes "I need a volunteer!" "A visse man once told me that if I know mysself to be mad, then truly I am not mad." "Relax, it vill all be over ssoon." "You vill tell me vhat I vant to know, or I vill rip it from the sshattered remainss of your mind." Additional Info Vilaur thrives off of the finding, and selling of secrets, but if someone finds out something about him he doesn't want them to know, he won't hestiate to break down their mental barriers and safeguards to wipe the information from their mind, but if he can't do that, he'll make sure it never leaves their mind. He is also very determined, when he sets a goal for himself, he has no qualms about shattering someone's mind and/or sanity if it means getting the information he wants from them. Allegiances While he is grateful to Sylvanas for helping to free him, he does not feel any loyalty to her, or to any other Forsaken for that matter. His only loyalties are to himself, and only himself. While he can occasionally enjoy the company of others, he will not hesitate to stab them in the back should he feel he needs to. See also Brightmoon Faire Brightmoon FAIR Market Dessana Category:Brightmoon Faire Category:Priest Category:Horde Category:Forsaken